Happy Valentines Naruto
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: Every year it's always the same for Naruto, but with a certain shy lavender-eyed girl will things be different? NaruHina


AN: _Just something I threw together while listening to a certain song._

_I don't own Naruto or the song _"Wonderful World" by James Morrison.

Happy Valentines Naruto

It was February 14th, Valentines Day. A festival for the day of love was in full swing and everyone in "Konohagakure no Sato" was enjoying the festivities. The sun was now setting and everyone was now out to enjoy the festival.

Love was in the air, Husbands and wives reminiscing about how they first met. Boyfriends and girlfriends walking about hand and hand telling each other that they loved the other, and children were starting schoolyard romances with Valentines gifts.

All the children were running about playfully. All accept for an eight year old blonde who was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling of his room. This blonde's name was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked out the window next to his bed and saw the streets filled with people who were celebrating. Naruto let out a sigh of sadness as he remembered how his day had gone so far.

Flashback

In the Konoha ninja academy all the academy students were passing out Valentines Day gifts to one another. The students were all happy receiving candies and hearts from their friends or that cute boy or girl they knew. A certain dark-haired academy student was on the receiving end of quite a few Valentines gifts. Though the dark-haired boy really didn't care much for receiving gifts and was actually rather upset that the instructors had decided to give everyone a break from lessons to enjoy Valentines.

While everyone was running about passing out gifts Naruto sat in the middle of the class. The spiky haired blonde was hoping to get a Valentines gift from his fellow students. But unfortunately it seemed like everyone was avoiding Naruto like the plague no one even bothered to talk to the boy. Naruto got sick of waiting for someone to acknowledge him so he got up and decided he would talk someone.

Naruto had in mind of talking to Haruno Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi to be was the one Naruto had his eyes on. The young blonde dreamed of getting a Valentines from his long time crush. However it seemed that all of Sakura's attention along with quite few other girls of the class was focused on Uchiha Sasuke. However this didn't deter the blonde as he approached Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan…" Before Naruto could finish his greeting he was shoved away by Sakura.

"Don't bother me Naruto! I don't have time to deal with you!" Sakura lashed out at Naruto and went into arguing with Ino about Sasuke.

This of course broke the blonde's heart. He didn't get a chance to finish what he wanted to say and was shoved back. Naruto of course wasn't upset with Sakura but more so angry at Sasuke. Naruto glared at the dark-haired Uchiha, this of course didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"What are you staring at Dobe?" Sasuke asked in a rather cold and agitated tone.

"Just an asshole who I want to beat in a spar." Naruto said in a cocky tone.

"Dobe you wouldn't be able to take me on, not now, not ever." Sasuke said in an equally cocky tone, it had almost sounded like the Uchiha was going to accept the challenge until suddenly.

"Naruto you wouldn't be able to last a minute against Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out at Naruto, she was now apparently upset with Naruto.

With a case of mob-mentality, the other girls who fawned over Sasuke quickly joined in and the verbal abuse began. Naruto took in everything and said nothing in return.

"This sucks…all the girls especially Sakura-chan always has to talk about Sasuke-teme…"

When Naruto had taken enough of the verbal abuse Naruto left the classroom. It didn't seem like anyone was going to stop the blonde. And even if they did Naruto didn't care.

"No lessons…no one to give you a gift…no one to be with on Valentines…there isn't a point to be here. Besides no one cares if I leave the class…no one even wants me here…" Naruto thought as he left the academy and headed home.

Little did the blonde know was that there was someone who wanted him to be there in the academy and to give him a gift, that persons name was Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…please don't leave." Hinata said as she watched the blonde boy leave.

End of Flashback

"Every year it's always the same…no one knows I exist or even wants to acknowledge me when it's a holiday…and then when it's October 10th my birthday…" Naruto visibly shuttered at the memories.

"Everyone is enjoying the Valentines festival…everyone has someone to be with today…I wish I had someone to be with…"

Naruto continued to stare out at the window, the eight year old saw how happy everyone was. He saw displays of affection everyone had for one another, he saw the gifts everyone had for each other. Naruto thought about Sakura, he also thought about how everyone was so happy.

"You know what…I may not have gotten a gift but so what. I shouldn't think like that. I shouldn't let that stop me from getting someone a gift. Hell everyone out there is enjoying themselves why shouldn't I?"

Naruto excitedly got off his bed and threw on a pair of beige shorts and a black t-shirt with the Konoha fire swirl on it. The eight year old grabbed his beloved wallet Gama-chan and left his apartment room with a renewed energy.

As soon as Naruto got out of the apartment he started running through the crowded festival streets. While the ecstatic blonde ran towards a shop to purchase a gift, a good number of the villagers in the streets glared at the boy while he ran. Naruto knew they were glaring at him but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let it get to him.

_I've been down so low people look at me and they know  
They can tell something is wrong  
Like I don't belong  
Well, staring through a window, standing outside they're just too happy to care  
Tonight I wanna be like them but I'll mess it up again  
I tripped on my way in, got kicked outside, everybody saw_

_And I know that it's a wonderful world  
But I can't feel it right now  
Well I thought that I was doing well but I just want to cry now  
Well I know that it's a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea  
But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

Naruto bought the gift he was looking for and was now running through the festival streets looking for a certain someone. Naruto however didn't know that someone was looking for him as well.

"Naruto-kun where are you? I'm not going to lose my chance to give you my gift…"

Hinata had managed to get away from her father and Neji and was now running as fast she could to find Naruto. The lavender-eyed girl was running in surprisingly fast pace considering she was wearing a pink yukata with red flower patterns on it with a purple obi tied around her waist and a pair of geta on her feet.

Hinata had finally found Naruto who had coincidentally found who he was looking for, Sakura.

Naruto had in his hand some flowers and a small box of candy. He walked up to Sakura who was with her group of girls that were pestering Sasuke.

"I know I had upset Sakura-chan by trying to challenge Sasuke and I bothered Sakura when she didn't want to bothered, but I'll make it up to her." Naruto thought as he called out Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift and for upsetting you earlier, so I got you some flowers and candy. Happy Valentine…" Naruto wasn't allowed to finish his sentence.

"Naruto leave me alone! Why can't get it through your thick skull, don't bother me! Even outside of the academy you have to be such a pain." Sakura said as she turned around.

"But Sakura-chan I just want to give you…"

"I don't want anything from you Naruto!" Sakura screamed out while pushing Naruto aside causing the blonde to drop his gift. By this time a crowd gathered around and the villagers started to make assumptions that the "demon" was causing trouble.

"Excuse me miss is this brat bothering you?" One of the villagers asked while sending a hateful glare to Naruto.

"Yes…as a matter of fact he's been bothering me all day." Sakura said with venom in her voice.

Soon more people started to intrude and began to gather round Naruto. The blonde started to visibly tremble as memories of being attacked by crowds of villagers came to mind.

"Damn you! Can't you just the leave the poor girl alone?!" Another villager screamed out at Naruto.

Naruto was now trembling in fear of another repeat of past attacks. In his defense Naruto said…

"I w-was j-just trying to give a V-Valentine's g-gift…" Naruto barely said as he pointed to the fallen flowers and candy.

What happened next broke the poor child in two as a villager stomped down on the gifts. Soon some others put in a few good stomps. Naruto was now tearing up at the cruelty he was receiving.

"No one wants trash as a gift!" One person in the crowd shouted.

"Especially when it comes from someone like you!" Another person said in distaste.

More people started yelling at Naruto. The poor boy was surrounded and was now being bombarded hateful words. The blonde didn't know what to do, everything was falling apart. He couldn't give his gift; he was rejected by Sakura once more, and now the village was about to beat on him again. To further break the blonde boy, he saw Sakura turn around coldly almost scuffing off Naruto and left the boy to the wolves.

"This is too much for me…I gotta get out of here…" Naruto thought as he got up and managed to run.

While pushing his way through the crowd tears fell from Naruto's eyes. With his back turned to the crowd, people started throwing rocks and other objects at Naruto while shouting hateful words.

Hinata was watching the whole thing and felt horrible that she wasn't doing anything to help. It further broke the little Hyuuga's heart when she saw Naruto running away tears falling from his eyes.

Hinata wanted to chase after Naruto. That was until she saw Neji and her father coming. But then she thought about Naruto. Too much had already happened to the boy she loved so much. He needed someone and Hinata knew she would be there for him.

_Sometimes I feel so full of love, it just comes spilling out  
It's uncomfortable to see I give it away so easily  
But if I had someone I would do anything and never, never, never let you feel alone  
I won't, I won't leave you on your own  
Who am I to dream? Dreams are for fools, they let you down_

Naruto was now in Ninja Academy playground. He sat on base of the tree that had the swing he always came to when he felt down. Naruto was crying now, the tears were rolling off his cheeks.

"sniff…I hate this…sniff…why does this have to happen to me…I was an idiot to think I could be happy…I was being stupid trying give Sakura that gift…"

Naruto had his arms wrapped around his legs and buried his face into his knees. Near the entrance an exhausted Hinata was catching her breath. She saw Naruto at the swing crying. Hinata was hesitant at first to go near Naruto, but she knew she had to be there for him.

"I'm a fool to think I can be loved…" Naruto said in between sobs.

Hearing this Hinata's eyes were starting to tear up. It was breaking her heart to hear the one she loved losing hope like that.

_And I know that it's a wonderful world  
But I can't feel it right now  
Well I thought that I was doing well but I just want to cry now  
Well I know that it's a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea  
But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

_And I wish that I could make it better  
I'd give anything for you to call me  
Maybe just a little letter  
Oh, it could start again_

"I wish I had someone I could be with. I wish there was someone who loves me…I would give anything for that." Naruto said to himself.

"No one likes me…"

Just then as Naruto buried his face once more Hinata walked up to the crying blonde. Before Naruto could notice Hinata approach him, he felt a soft gentle hand rest on his arms. And before he knew it quick but meaningful kiss touched his cheek.

"Hi-hinata…?" It was all Naruto could say.

"Y-you're w-wrong N-naruto-kun…I like you…" Hinata managed to say to Naruto.

_And I know that it's a wonderful world  
But I can't feel it right now  
Well I thought that I was doing well but I just want to cry now  
Well I know that it's a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea  
But I can only see it when you're here, here with me_

Naruto stared at Hinata with his tear covered eyes that showed shock and surprise. Azure eyes stared into lavender eyes for a moment that seemed to last an eternity. Hinata was starting to get worried that she had done the wrong thing.

Suddenly before Hinata could say a word Naruto threw his arms around the girl and pulled her into biggest hug he could muster. He held onto her as more tears started to stream down his face.

"N-naruto-kun…?" Hinata said while blushing profusely. She didn't know what else to say so she did the only other thing that came to her mind at the moment.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto returning the hug and gently rubbed his back. Naruto buried his face into Hinata's shoulder and cried some more, soaking the girls yukata with his tears. But Hinata didn't care, she would do anything for the one she loved and she knew Naruto needed someone to be with.

"I-it's alright N-naruto-kun, I'm here for you…I will always be there for you…" Hinata said as she tightened the hug.

Naruto looked up for a moment to gaze into Hinata's eyes once more. The blonde couldn't keep it together, so before he ended breaking down and continue to cry he said two simple words over and over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto said as held Hinata as close to him as he could, Naruto held onto the girl as if she was the only lifeline he had in the entire world.

_And I know that it's a wonderful world  
I can't feel it right now  
I've got all the right clothes to wear  
I just want to cry now, cry now  
Well I know that it's a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea  
I can only see when you're here, here with me_

When Naruto had calmed down the blonde sat down with Hinata beside him. Not wanting to lose all human contact Naruto tightly held Hinata's hand with his own.   
"H-hinata-chan I don't know w-what to say…all I can say is thank you…" Naruto said with both happiness and sadness in his voice.

"Y-you d-don't have to thank m-me Naruto-kun…b-because I…" Hinata paused for a moment hesitating to say what she wanted to say only for Naruto to stare at her.

"I-I love you Naruto-kun a-and nothing will change that." Hinata said with all her will.

Naruto blushed and looked away for a moment. This started to worry Hinata until Naruto turned to face her.

"I…I love you too Hinata…I will never leave you." Naruto said with determination and a renewed will.

The young couple hugged once more and after a moment pulled back. Once again they gazed into each other's eyes. Naruto leaned forward and Hinata felt the blonde's lips briefly touch her own lips. It was a quick but loving kiss and they pulled back the skies were lit up with festival fireworks.

"Happy Valentines Day Naruto-kun."

"Happy Valentines Day Hinata-chan."

Naruto didn't get a Valentines Day gift in the end; he had gotten something, no someone who was far better than a gift. He had someone who loved him now and he would never let go of her.

_  
And I know that it's a wonderful world  
When you're with me_

AN:_ There you go people my Valentines Day one-shot. I hope you guys like it. I know its kinda cheezy and not well thought out. But it was kinda spur of the moment. In case you're all wondering why I made Naruto eight in this fic is because I think it would make more sense with Naruto crying. Anyway tell me what you guys think. Alright then Happy Valentines Day and lates. _


End file.
